A Change of Mood, A Change of Personality
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Okay, I'm back and this is the first story I have reposted in a new name! Rose and Dimitri have a hidden something that lives in them. The only question is, can they Awaken it and if they do, how? Rated for Lemons in 2 chapters, mind you, very yummy lems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **sighs** I do not own any of these characters except for Faith and Christy. I don't even own Danaus. He belongs to one of my favorite authors. You can borrow if asked. Oh, and I also own this twisted plot.

Okay, I'm sure why you're all wondering why and what caused me to delete my stories from my other penname. To be honest, I just wanted to get rid of that one and start with a new one. I promise I will give you all a heads-up if I do that again, which I doubt. But here this one is and enjoy!!!

So I thought of some random thing for my favorite pair and I wrote it in the expanse of a day!! Enjoy and review!!

Italicized sentences is what Rose is thinking….

And before I forget, this happens after **Shadow Kiss **but Dimitri isn't Strigoi…

**Rose's PoV…**

'Finally! Tomorrow is when I get to graduate from this dumb school and Guard Lissa! Without Dimitri, sadly.' I subconsciously thought. Dimitri, the one person I was able to truly love. We won't be Guarding Lissa together. He'll be assigned to someone in the Royal Court and since Lissa's going to living there, I get to see plenty of Dimitri. There is going to be plenty of Guardians and even more wards protecting the place, meaning we don't have to be so uptight about protecting our respectable people.

"Rose! Rosemary Hathaway!" I someone shout at me.

"Why is it so much darker than usual?" I raised my voice to answer the shouting one.

"Open your eyes, Rose." The same voice responded, this time softer. I did. Then I saw Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. I was shocked that Christian was there, but then I knew I shouldn't be, Lissa was there. I sat up and realized that I was in my room.

"What the fuck? How did I get into my room? I was fighting Str-"

"You were fight a pair of Strigoi and you over exerted yourself. You killed one and then you passed out. We nearly lost you if Christian wasn't with you." The same voice said. This time I knew it was Lissa. Suddenly I got flashbacks of what happened before I passed out. The Strigoi were carrying off five of our numbers, more of them were fighting the school Guardians who were trying to save the prisoners. I remember one of them being Eddie. Like having cold water dumped on you, the flashbacks ended.

"Eddie!!" I shouted.

"Eddie is back, safe and not Strigoi. We sent a search and rescue team yesterday and we recovered three of the five. We lost Stan Alto and Christy Morissette. They were turned." Dimitri said. "But they are going to continue with the graduation ceremony since everyone had done everything they can." I was shocked. We were just getting to an understanding of each other. Christy just graduated last year and had wanted to continue her training so that she could better her skills.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for the three of you to get ready for graduating. Rose, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." Dimitri said. I nodded and the couple left after we promised to meet them in forty-five minutes. When they left and were in their separate rooms, Dimitri pounced on me, making me fall backwards and hit my head on my pillow.

"Dimitri?! What the hell?!" I asked. I knew he wasn't Strigoi, there was no tint in his brown orbs, but he was nearly as fast as one though. His legs were on both sides of my hips and he was sitting on my pelvis. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something I have wanted to do for a long time, my Rose. Have you heard of a blood mating?"

"You mean when two people drink from each other?" I asked. It has serious side effects like being able to read the other's feelings, not like how I can with Lissa, being able to give the other bondmate physical strength, no matter the distance, being able to project your thoughts to one another etc…

"Ah, so you know of the bond, and the side effects I'm guessing. But, there is two side effects that is rarely mentioned and never taught." He leaned down, covering my body with his, and whispered in my ear, "One is that you aren't just able to read their feelings, you are able to _feel_ them and the feelings for each other slowly become stronger over time."

My breath caught and it took me a few minutes to breathe again. Then I grasped his long ponytail and stroked it, admiring its silky texture. "You know that I love you, but what of your feelings for me?" I whispered back in his ear.

Still whispering he said, "Do you know that when I dream, it's of you? That when it's time to start the new day, I'm the first one up and dressed before the others even start to get out of bed? It's because I get to see my reason to continue to hunt the Strigoi. That when I ache, it's because I ache for you to be near me forever? Do I love you? Roza, there are no words to even begin expressing my love for you."

I pulled his hair gently so that I can see my angel's face. "Then make the bond with me. I didn't think about it, but you did." Then I bared my neck that has been bitten by Lissa a lot. I may not be an insane feeder, but for this man, I have no limits. When we were younger, we were taught about the bond and why it is important not making bonds with everyone that you meet. And we were also taught about something that not all Moroi possess; dhampirs have a vampyric side, all are asleep when we are born, but then when we grow up, some of these dhampirs Awaken, meaning that the vampyric side is no longer dormant. These are the dhampirs that are then taught to keep control over their other half, and that those who don't will be hunted down and killed. And apparently Dimitri has Awoken.

I felt the slightest pressure before my skin broke and endorphins made their was to my body and it made my body sing with pleasure. My hands, still on Dimitri's ponytail, pulled out the hairband and felt it cover my face and the other side of my neck that wasn't being bitten by my mate. I gently brushed his hair while I reveled in the feelings of Dimitri inside my neck and his lips covering it.

All too soon he his fangs left my neck but his mouth stayed where it was as he cleaned his mess up before gently flipping us over so that I was above him, with me unconsciously straddling his hips as he did mine a few seconds ago. I didn't go for his neck yet, I needed to see if I would Awaken, but instead I went for his lips. As soon as my lips connected with his, I swear to God that I entered Heaven through Dimitri's soft and lush lips.

He worked my lips and tongue into a frenzy of want and desire to taste him. We battled for dominance and as I was about to win, he suddenly sucked at my tongue, causing something inside me to come alive. He released my tongue after nipping and nibbling on it. I felt lust suddenly swell up inside too. Signs of the Awakening vampyre. She must've been beautiful, strong, and powerful because my body hummed with slight changes and lust. And the way that Dimitri was looking at me. I continued kissing my Dimitri while trying to coax and gain some control over my vampyre half. She just ground my lower body against my mate's body as she let me continue with our mating. He moaned at the friction in my mouth and I nipped his lips before I felt my canines enlarge to their fullest. I went to his neck and I licked a spot, telling him where I'd bite. I gently punctured him, just as soft as when he bit me. The other me, Faith I learned was her name before she went busy getting Dimitri hard, sent endorphins into Dimitri and he softly grunted as he kneaded my butt.

His blood tasted so sweet, so divine, it could only be ambrosia. I've heard only stories of this, but they give weak details compared to the real act. **This** was Heaven. This was Hell. This was utopia. I didn't want to let go of his neck, but I had to for fear that I might kill him.

As I pulled out, all of his feelings hit me in waves after waves of pleasure, of happiness, and of desire. I cleaned the last of his ambrosia before he flipped me over and continued our make-out session from before. He ground his hips against me and I felt his hard-on and ripped his shirt away from his glorious body and I touched his back from his shoulders to his lower back before I went to his pants line. With Faith's help, I flipped him over and broke our kiss and kissed my way down his perfect chest and stopped at his stomach.

"Someone must be hurting." I said as I unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips and pushed off his pants followed by my shirt and pants. He tossed them behind us and I ended up below my mate in a flash.

"I was, my precious." Dimitri said before kissing my swollen lips in a quick kiss. "Still am. So watch as I strip you of your other coverings." And he went to work, nibbling on my lips before going down my jaw line to my ear where he quickly pulled in the bottom and worked it. I moaned and rocked my body against his. I heard him hiss as he released my earlobe and nip and suck and softly bite my neck as he made his way down to my swollen breasts. He kissed and licked the parts that were showing before he reached behind me and unclasped one at a time, taking his time tasting my skin. He undid the second and third clasps before guiding it off my body and attacking one of the tips. I lurched against his mouth from the feeling of his hot and wet mouth covering my oversensitive tip. I raked Dimitri's back from his shoulders down to his hipline. The room quickly filled up with a growling noise. To say that turned him on was an understatement. I fought to muster a small smile as I did that again while rolling my hips against his painful erection and he scored his nails down the sides of my arms, earning him a well attempted thrust from me.

"That's it. You want me inside your tight depths, I'm more than willing to oblige." And without waiting, he ripped the last of our coverings. I looked down and I liked what I saw. Dimitri was proudly aroused and only God himself could give this man a large erection. Dimitri stroked himself a little before he spread himself over me. I reached between our bodies to place him at my weeping entry and pushed him inside just enough to get a slight feel at how blessed he is inside.

"Mmmm, Roza, Roza, let me finish before you break my already fragile control and get rough with you. You're so tight, though, I hope I don't hurt you." I nearly laughed. He wouldn't hurt me. He can't. if anything, he'll be so gentile I might have to roughen him up. So I smiled at him and scooted down a little, easing him in a little more into me while I reached to his ball sac to give it gentile squeezes. I watched his face as he tried to control himself and hold Danaus back.

"What if I don't want soft? What if I want you to be very rough?" On the last word, I lifted my hips off the bed and fully took him inside my body, breaking my hymen. I yelped at the sudden pain and even whimpered a little, but I felt through the pain and found pleasure. "What if I want you to completely lose all control of your human nature and lose yourself in the pleasures of my body? Because I want all of you, my Dimitri." I saw him slowly lose control of his human half. He pulled out a little and slammed back inside, causing me to yelp with surprise and I scooted up the bed with the force of his first thrust. He quickly set his pace and I dragged a nail down his back before I spanked him. "That's for holding out on me." He hissed and flipped me on my hands and knees before digging a set of nails into my hips and raking his other nails down my spine. I bucked and he spanked me.

I looked behind me and told him to fuck me or I will flip us over again to have my dirty little way with him.

"And what would you do to me, should you flip me over?" he asked as he set his pace to a slow motion.

"You would be beneath me, feeling how tight I am around you, dragging you ever so slowly to your release. But before I do that, I'd bite your hip." _And some other dirty little things, my love_…

"Getting dirty, sugarRoza? You naughty little girl" he spanked me again, dragging a soft cry of pleasure from my lips. "Do you enjoy that? Do you enjoy feeling your ass ripple from that little spank I gave you? And the feeling of me possessing your sweet pussy?" Another spank, and I cried louder. "I thing you do." This time when he brought his hand down on my ass, he thrust inside again and I shuddered a cry that could've brought everyone here if these walls weren't sound proof.

"Spank my ass again and Faith'll come out." I threatened. _He'll love it and so will she._

"Really now? Let's test that." And he thrust one last hard time and another slap and Faith was out, like was promised.

"Lay down, Danaus. I'm going to fuck you good and hard." I heard Faith say. Faith/me felt Dimitri/Danaus pull out and lie down. We straddled him and slip him back inside. "Good little vampyre." And we fucked him good and hard until we covered him twice with our orgasms.

"Fuck me, Faith. Let me help you fuck me." He said as he placed his hands on my hips to hold me above his body as he plowed his way inside my body until I swear he touched my soul. He dipped me a little a few times. "Fuuuuck meeeee!" He shouted as he felt me coming over him.

"Place your feet on that floor and fuck me until you're about to come." I told him. Soon, he was trying drag the fourth release from me when I didn't feel anything slapping my ass, so I told him to lay down. He did and I went to fulfill what Rose threatened him with. Only, I didn't bite his hip; I went for the inside of his thigh instead. I took a small sip before letting him find release inside my body. He howled before he took me arm and bit on the inside of my wrist as he spurted and I erupted for what seemed like the tenth time when it was the fifth and Faith let me control my body again.

We disengaged after kissing and licking our blood off each other's lips. We collapsed next to each other and we tried to catch our breath. I went to place a kiss on his chest when he scooped me up and took us to me bathroom. _Is he still horny as fuck?!_

"Again?!" I asked as he turned on the water with me still in his arms. He chuckled.

"No, I wish, I don't think I could handle it right now and we need to get ready to meet Lissa and Christian in fifteen minutes and I don't think that you want to smelling like sex and blood."

"Shit!" I yelled and he laughed. Then, after dragging him into the shower with me, I said. "I think it was worth waiting for, though. Saving myself for you, I mean. Everyone was teasing me about being a virgin and shit like that. But I didn't want to catch an STD and pass it to someone that I was going to mate with." I felt him swell with happiness and pride, but also dismay. "I didn't mind. I just called them names that I dare not remember and left it at that." I kissed him and we went to work cleaning each other.

Done!! How was it? Too graphic? Not detailed enough? Needs more at the end, like what happens at the graduation? Review and let me know! I might add an extra chapter, depending on what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was asked to add another chapter and here it is!

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own this story line…and Faith and Danielle. Danaus belongs to one of my favorite authors…

Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm still new at typing my stories up, but I shall update faster.

Italicized sentences are what Rose is sending to Dimitri or is thinking.

Bold sentences are what Dimitri is sending to Rose.

Rose's Point of View

Lissa, Christian, and all the other Moroi were to graduate first because they don't have to know who they have to guard for the rest of their lives. But they did take longer than most graduates did because this year's Moroi and novices fought the Strigoi when possibly most others didn't have to aside from the field experience.

I sat next to Eddie, who had come to accept that we might have to Guard different Moroi. I was sad to think that we might not get to Guard together if he didn't get assigned to Christian. It's not that I like him more than a friend, it's just that our friendship grew sporadically when he was Guarding Lissa for the field experience. And to add to that fact is that he was Mason's best friend and he was there when he died and felt that he should be there for Mason's 'girlfriend' if things went too far.

I noticed that Dimitri wasn't watching out for anymore attacks. Instead he was watching me. Through my mating mark I felt his pride and his joy. Then I felt his confusion.

'_I'm fine. I was just thinking that Mason should've been with us. I'm glad to be alive and with you._' I thought to Dimitri. I learned how to block anything that I didn't want Dimitri to know when Faith had showed me how.

'**Okay, I was just confused why you were upset instead of feeling happy. Yes, Mason should be with you, but he made his choice to die protecting you. And for that, I am ever thankful to him for that. If he didn't, he would be here and not you.**' I heard.

'_True, but it is my fault that he isn't here._'

'**My fault for telling you in the first place.**'

'_You would've told me anyway if I didn't ask you continuously. Honestly, can you resist me when I want to be cute?_' I heard him chuckle mentally.

'**No, you were hard to resist when I first went to retrieve you and Lissa. Even now, I want to bring your ass to my room and pound you.**' I shuddered at how much fun that would be. And the amount of pain that would bring to me in the morning.

'_Do you think I would be able to walk for the next week if you did, my love?_' I was asking for it and I knew it. '_Can you wait until at least we had the graduating thing done and the party afterwards is under way?_' He growled softly.

'**If you can behave, I might be able to wait until the graduation is done. So you have to pay attention. Otherwise when the party comes up, you'll be missing it. I promise you that if you don't be a good little mate.**' I promised to go to at least half of it with Lissa and Christian. I sighed out loud in mock defeat and Eddie looked at me.

"We are almost through with the Moroi graduation, then it'll be us. And after that we can party." I heard him say.

"That's not really it. Dimitri is being a butthead…Dimitri has a gift for me after everything is through." I felt more than heard Dimitri growl when I called him a butthead.

'_You know I mean that lovingly. And no one knows about us. So I'm going to keep up the pretense until after graduation._'

"Really?" I heard Eddie ask in surprise. I nodded, keeping my mouth shut so that I don't tell him what it is or when I'm getting it. "What is it? Do you know?" I shook my head; there was no way I was going to tell my friend that my mentor and I are having sex. "Didn't think he was going to tell you, it's just that you never know with Guardian Belikov. He can be quite mysterious when he wants to be."

"Yeah, he can be." I said and we went to listen as the last five got their diplomas. "Here we go."

Guardian Petrov turned to us and said,

"When I say your name, you will come up and you will be given your Moroi and the promise mark." She first called a novice named Danielle Ashton. She stood up and walked to Alberta. "You are given to Jesse Zeklos. Congratulations, Guardian Ashton." Danielle walked up to Jesse and I felt bad for her. They said a few things and they went to where Lionel was waiting to create the star inside a circle; the promise mark. Jesse stood behind Lionel and Danielle and watched as the ink was injected into her skin. As soon as he was done, Danielle waited until Jesse started to walk so that she can let the next new Guardian can receive the mark. Not once did I hear Lissa or Christian's names called, which made me happy. We watched as more of our classmates went to collect their charges and get the marks until I was called.

I felt instantly happy and sick at the same time. I started wondering if I would get Lissa as I walked to Guardian Petrov.

"Rose, you have seen and suffered much. You will guard both Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera along with Dimitri Belikov and Eddie Castile." I was shocked. I didn't move for a few seconds until I noticed Eddie and Dimitri were next to me. We went to Lissa and Christian and I saw them both were happy and ecstatic to have three Guardians. Lissa was, of course, happy to have me as her honest Guardian, and Christian, well, I guess it's because that, while we both love to banter together, he knows that I won't abandon him or Lissa. Aside from the fact that we understand each other a little better, we are currently trying to have a friendship.

We walked to Lionel and I let Eddie get his neck poked and stamped while I hung back and watched Dimitri. My eyes traveled from his now-damp hair that was in a ponytail to his muscular chest, which is soon to get bared as soon as the after party is under way. Then from his chest, my eyes traveled to his long legs and back up to his face, only pausing to glance at his cute almost non existing butt that never fails to make me have very dirty thoughts. His face was a carefully composed mask of mild happiness and wariness, but I felt more than that from the bond. He was impatient, but everything else didn't have a word to put together what Dimitri was feeling.

'**Is it almost over? Right now, there is no such thing as patience with me. But congratulations on graduating. I'm actually surprised that they gave Eddie to Christian. Sorry, trying distract myself. It doesn't seem to be working. Holding Danaus back is not as easy as it looks. How you're able to work with Faith, I have no clue, but you don't seem to have an issue. Yet.**' I heard Dimitri say against my mind.

'_Yet? All I have to do is talk with her and strike an agreement with her and we're good. I don't fight with her. Don't have a reason to as of right now. In fact, she is taking a rest. Apparently after having her way with Danaus, she went to sleep saying that she won't be up for another round until later on in the week or something._' I sent as Lionel was finishing up Eddie's mark. I waited until Eddie was out of the seat so that I could sit.

"You did well, considering that you and the Princess took off two years ago and then came back six months ago." Lionel said as he injected the first dot of ink into my skin. "And everything that happened afterwards. I think that your mother and even your father would be proud of you, despite of the things that happened."

"You know my father?"

"I met him once, and he knew about you. Apparently your mother and Ibrahim are writing letters back and forth. She mentioned you a lot. And I think that they are both here, as a matter of fact. Ibrahim doesn't have any other dhampir children, so he wanted to show up for the one dhampir child he DOES have." My eyes flashed to Dimitri.

'_My parents are here? Did you know?_' I asked Dimitri in our secret way.

'**No. But this does change things. Unless we make it known about us to her.**' I mouthed the word no and he almost imperceptibly nodded. '**I agree, don't want to piss of the mother of my mate. That would be disastrous.**' I felt more pricks and pokes and stabs at my neck until Lionel said that he was finished. I stood up and whispered my thanks to him before joining the already graduated Guardians and Moroi with our foursome.

"Hey, little dhampir." I heard Adrian say as he and his Guardian, Dean Barnes, made their way to our direction. Adrian may not have graduated with the Moroi, but he received a Guardian simply because he was Royal. "Hello Christian, Guardian Belikov. Hey, Lissa."

"Hi to you too, Royal pest." It was a nickname that I gave him as of when the last term started. And it fit, which was why I gave it to him. Everyone laughed, except for those that didn't hear and Dean, who told me off.

"Watch it, Hathaway. You might be friends, but he is your better and your elder. Show him respect."

"Puuh-leeze! I knew him before you. And he might be all that you said, but he **is** my friend and he doesn't care. If he did, he would've said something. So shut up and lay low, Barnes." Since this was unlike the graduations at other schools, the newly graduated can talk low until everyone has graduated and received their marks. "Now if you are done harassing me, I would appreciate it if you would let us pass so that we might get to congratulate everyone else." Dean stepped aside, but Adrian wanted to add something.

"Come visit sometime in the summer. We could do a lot of things together. And I mean everyone, not just Lissa or Rose." He added as he saw the looks that he was getting from Christian and Dimitri." Then he stepped aside and we passed them. I nodded at Adrian.

For the next few minutes, we talked briefly to some of the graduates before I saw my mother with her charge and a man I could assume was Ibrahim and my father. I walked up to my mother and hugged her, which is very out of character for me normally. I took a few steps back and greeted Lord Szelsky, my mother's Moroi.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Guardian Hathaway. And I am proud of you, despite your slip ups." Lord Szelsky said.

"Thank you, Lord Szelsky. It is an honor to meet my mother's respectable Lord." I said. My mother took my shoulder and led me to the other man.

"Rose, this is Ibrahim Ivashkov, your father." She turned to Ibrahim. "Lord Ibrahim, I present to you your daughter, Rosemarie." My father stood a tall 5'9" with hardly any muscular anatomy showing, but had brown eyes and medium light brown hair. Now I know where I get my hair color from.

"Nice to meet one of two Guardians of the Dragomir Princess." He said, acknowledging me that I was a Guardian instead of his daughter. Yeah, nice to meet you too, Dad. Instead, I opted for one of the formal greetings that I thought would fit this little occasion.

"Nice to meet the man who impregnated my mother." I said and walked away before acknowledging Lord Szelsky as I passed him. I heard my mother call my name softly, but I kept walking towards Dimitri and everybody else. I listened to what Alberta was saying and she was calling the last on her list.

"That felt longer than it should've. I was expecting at least another half hour or so." I said as I got to the group.

"What happened? Who was that man that was with your mom and Lord Szelsky?" I heard Eddie ask.

"That man is Ibrahim Ivashkov and my father." I said. "I am apparently related to Adrian." I said that a little louder than I intended, because Adrian came over, who was standing a few feet from us.

"Woah, honestly? Great, my cousin is a dhampir!" Adrian dramatically said. I smacked him.

"Yep, and Ibrahim is my father. Lovely, huh?"

"Shit, really? He's an asshole. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"I know that. I just told him that it was nice to meet the man that impregnated my mother and stormed off." I said. "And then my mother ca-"

"Guardians, you did well, you went through a once in a lifetime threat and survived. Moroi, you should be proud of your Guardian(s). I have one thing to say to all of you, Moroi and dhampirs alike: what you do today will affect you in the future. Now go and stay strong and watch out for things that will be thrown in your path!" And then everyone dispersed into the great hall and everything started happening: the school Guardians went to stand behind the concession stands and one of them started playing music. Dimitri and I stayed for a while with Lissa and Christian and Eddie until we were sure that we wouldn't be missed. I told Lissa that Dimitri and I are going to head to our beds and that we will see her in the morning. She smiled knowingly and said that they'll be fine and for us to enjoy ourselves. I smiled and pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about and hugged her and Christian goodnight before telling Eddie that he's on his own for the night. He nodded and Dimitri and I left for my bedroom where we were sure to get sweaty in a very different way.

How was the bonus chapter? I'm not in the mood to do another lemon tonight but I might update this chapter and add it in later when it's not past my nighty-night time…Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I can add one more chapter to this supposedly finished story and it's got some lemony goodness in it…Enjoy! (Actually, that's all this chapter is… **:**D )

* * *

As soon as I closed and locked the door, Dimitri snatched me from the floor and dropped me on my bed. I bounced a little from the springs springing me up from my unexpected weight. In an instant, Dimitri was above me and attacking my slightly swollen lips from the previous session we had together in my room, on the exact same bed.

I moaned into his mouth as he trailed his hands down my sides, past my hips, and stopped just above my knees before he slowly dragged them up inside my thighs this time. Since I was wearing a skirt and a thong, he had very easy access to my center. I felt a fingernail gently following a part of the thong that slides between my folds. And let me tell you that when he stopped at my entrance to playfully slip a finger inside, I bit on his lower lip non-too gently; knowing he likes some things harder. Like me biting him, and a certain piece of him that is becoming apparent and demanding.

"Is someone getting impatient for a little fun?" I teased him when he broke the kiss to suck on my neck. He bit softly.

"Maybe, but then again, you still have some things in my way of seeing you naked again, Mate." Then he bit harder than the last time, but didn't break skin. His finger, already out and going back up to remove a pathetic excuse of underwear from my body before his hands went to remove my skirt. My hands went to work on getting rid of his tee shirt and then his pants. I shimmied out of my skirt when he undid the button and I pointedly brushed against his still-growing erection.

"I wonder how you would look like when you suck my cock, little love. I didn't let you last time because I wanted inside your tight pussy, now I think I can try your mouth." I shivered at his illicit words and I anticipated at what he would taste like.

"You would enjoy it, looking at me getting you worked up with just my tongue and lips. And you won't be able to finish though, not until I can milk you once you're inside what I have to offer, baby." He growled, and I rubbed against him again as soon as I had his jeans and boxers off. I slid the tip of him inside before I flipped him over and started kissing and sucking the expanse of his neck. I heard him moan and I gently nipped him. I heard a sound I never thought Dimitri could create- he whimpered. That little sound, that sound that sounded like a mewl was a whimper from my Mate, spurred me on to continue nip and softly bite as he continue to alternate between moans and whimpers.

I was so determined to drive him insane with fiery passion that I didn't notice him slip inside until I heard the unmistakable slapping of skin on skin. I moaned against his neck and I bit just slightly hard enough to draw a drop of blood small enough to fit on the point of a needle. He must've felt it because he bit my shoulder and drank a little of my blood. Normally, this would result in me becoming a blood whore, but with your Mate, you're no where near a blood whore. It would actually help the vampyric half stay in control of itself if taken in the act of sex. Not to mention the high the bite brings on.

"Losing control, my little Dimitri? Huh?" I teased him in his ear before he pulled out and slammed back inside. I mewled.

"You have no fucking clue, Roza." Another pound into me. "No fucking clue." Then he flipped us over and he let lose. No mercy, no holding back as he ruthlessly showed me how much restraint he had let go. Each time he would pound inside, I slid a little higher up on the bed. I felt something coil inside me before I realized that I was preparing to orgasm. He jackknifed me one more time before he pulled out and flipped us over again. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted to give it to him.

I kissed him quickly before I slid down his body until I saw his manhood in front of me and I stroked him a few times before I bent my head to lick a bead of precum that was forming. As soon as we made contact, his flavor exploded in my mouth. He tasted like the forest, he tasted like the ripest berries and he tasted of the fucking sun. I played with him. Slowly taking him little by little, then I would take as much of him as I can into my mouth before making a popping sound. Then I would start over until I felt him starting to swell with the load that I was going to take inside me.

Dimitri, being the bad boy that he is, pulled me up and flipped me onto my back as he drilled into me again.

'_Uh-oh, what did this Mate set loose?_' I giggled before he hit a sensitive nerve that had me howling with pleasure.

'**Ah, Mate, you don't know, do you? Let me show you before I lose myself in you again.**' He set me on my stomach, spread my butt, and ruthlessly set lose as he drilled my pussy.

'_Fuuuck meeee!!!_' I screamed in my head. That coil that was as tight as it can get before it was released. Suddenly there was a rush of euphoria and I didn't see anything in front of me. I vaguely felt Dimitri's release spill into me and I just lied there until I was down from the euphoric feeling and I flipped over and pulled Dimitri out in the process. He collapsed next to me. I went to get the blankets to cover us up from the foot of the bed. Thank God that we have our separate rooms, otherwise it might seem funny to Lissa and Christian to see Dimitri and I share the same bed naked.

As I lied back down, I had one thought before exhaustion took over: '_I love you, Dimitri_'

* * *

Okay!!! That's it for this story, but I will post more stories in the near future. My boyfriend just got back from camp and I miss him!! So don't expect anything for the next three to seven days…unless I'm feeling thoughtful and post a new story for this brand new series!! Ta!


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
